The present invention is directed to the field of electronics. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a electromagnetic shield which can also dissipate heat generated by or around an electronic component.
Electronic equipment such as computers, telecommunication equipment, digital amplifiers, TVs, digital/analog circuits, etc., generate large amounts of heat during their operation. In addition, certain critical components are susceptible to and or generate electromagnetic fields and need to be shielded in order to perform properly. It is the object of the present invention to provide a suitable electromagnetic shield which is also capable of dissipating heat. This will obviate the need to provide two separate elements to perform these two critical functions.
The present invention comprises an electromagnetic shield for electronic components, the shield having heat-dissipation capabilities and including a) a fence of a first material forming an enclosure having a plurality of walls, at least some of the walls having retention means; b) a honeycomb member formed of a second material secured within the enclosure; c) means to provide directional airflow through the honeycomb member to dissipate heat from the electronic components. The first material and second materials are galvanically compatible. The retention means comprises a first plurality of fingers formed from the first material bent inwardly toward a center of the enclosure to frictionally engage said honeycomb member. The retention means filrther comprises a second plurality of fingers formed from the first material bent inwardly to serve as limit stops for downward movement of the honeycomb member within the enclosure. In one embodiment, the second material comprises a thermally conductive material. In an alternate embodiment, the second material comprises a thermally non-conductive base material plated/coated with a thermally and electrically conductive material.
In one embodiment, the means to provide directional airflow can be designed for use with an airflow inducing fan and comprises a first portion of the angled cell honeycomb having fins directing airflow towards the bottom of the honeycomb member into the interior of the shielded enclosure and a second portion of opposite angled cell honeycomb directing the heated airflow out of the shielded enclosure toward the top surface of the honeycomb member. The first portion may comprise generally ⅓ of the honeycomb. Alternatively, the means to provide directional airflow includes straight cell honeycomb directing airflow toward the top of the enclosure and a plurality of columns supporting the enclosure with its retained honeycomb above a surface to which it is attached creating a chimney effect which draws cooling air in under a lower edge of the enclosure and discharging the cooling air out the second top surface of the honeycomb member.
Various other features, advantages and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art after a reading of the following specification.